Russo-American War Radio Transmissions
Throughout the campaign levels in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that depict the invasion of the United States of America by Russia, radio traffic can be frequently heard in areas of each level. The majority of this traffic is heard in the bunker at the beginning of 'Of Their Own Accord', however other radio chatter can also be heard during Wolverines!, Exodus (Modern Warfare 2), Second Sun and Whiskey Hotel. Bunker Radio Transmissions 3-2 Echo: "Goliath... this is 3-2 Echo. We are in Sector incomprehensive scanning with Thermals, break. I have visual on enemy armour in the vicinity of the NSR, how copy over?" Goliath: "Roger 3-2, Goliath copies all, go ahead." 3-2 Echo: "Roger, errmm... we have a BMP-2 at map grid 315298. Target is surrounded by multiple personel carrying small arms... err... entering what appears to be a residential area. Requesting permission to engage, over." Goliath: "Uhh, negative 3-2. We are incomprehensive engaging enemies in close proxemity to civilian dwellings at this time, out." 2-1 Alpha: "2-1 Bravo, 2-1 Alpha... interogative... what is the status of the incomprehensive, over?" 2-1 Bravo: "2-1 Alpha, this is 2-1 Bravo... be advised, we'll take care of it, out." Wolverine 3-2: "Wolverine 3, Wolverine 3-2... probable foot mobiles with RPGs approaching from your 4 o'clock..." 2-2: (panicked) "3 o'clock, 3 o'clock! Check your fire, check your fire!" Unknown 2-2 squad member: "Contact left! Contact left! 2-2: (panicked) "2-3, 2-2! I need a SAW covering the left side right now or we're going to get pinned down!" 3-2 Bravo: "Goliath, this is 3-2 Bravo, we have a man down, I repeat, we have a man down! Requesting CASEVAC, how copy over?" Goliath: "Solid copy 3-2 Bravo, negative on CASEVAC, do what you can, out." Unknown 3-2: "3-1, 3-2! You need to get your squad over on the left side and take down that RPG!" Unknown 2-1: "2-1, 2-1, get the hell off me, I need supressive fire on the left side, left side!" Wolverine Actual: "Mongoose 1, this is Wolverine Actual. Requesting Javelin support over on the north ridge at map grid 225313, how copy over?" Mongoose 1: "Roger Wolverine, Mongoose. Solid copy on all, Javelin support is moving into position at this time. stand-by." Cojo 2-1: "Vulture, Cojo 2-1, checking in. Flight of two F-35s bearing west, 20 miles, Angels 12. Coordinates are followed... err, 4 laser Mavericks, 2 HARMS, six-five GBUs twelves... 600 rounds a piece. Zero-Fox-Four and Zero-Nine on station... ready for tasking." Vulture: "Cojo 2-1, this is Vulture, solid copy on all, break. We are in contact with Stalker-2; a Marine Recon Platoon north of the NSR. They've blasted 3 T-72s in the area. I need you to push six-two clicks norht of NSR (9?) to map grid 257798, how copy over?" Cojo 2-1: "Vulture, Cojo 2-1, solid copy. Errr... headed north of NSR (9?) to map grid 257798... err... I understand we are operating under restricted ROE, over?" Vulture: "Uhh, negative on that restricted ROE Cojo 2-1. You are cleared to prosecute any other targets of oppotunity around that map grid square, over." Cojo 2-1: "Cojo 2-1 copies." Vulture: "Stalker-2, this is Vulture. We have Cojo 2-1: flight of two F-35s and Angels 12 heading north of the NSR." Stalker-2: "Stalker-2 copies." Stalker-2: "Cojo 2-1, this is Stalker-2. Stand-by for (fire mission?), how copy over?" Cojo 2-1: "Stalker-2, Cojo 2-1. Solid Copy, standing by." Stalker-2: "Cojo 2-1, Stalker-2. (Nine Line?) follows. IBM are heading 225 magnetic. Distance... 5 (nautical?) miles. Target elevation, 215 NSL. We got 3 T-72s near the large green 3-storey factory building... grid: 257788. Marked with laser. Friendlys south, one mile. Danger Close. E-gress northwest 10-9-9 over." Stalker-2: "Roger, solid copy, continue over." Cojo 2-1: "(AMB?) inbound." Stalker-2: "Laser armed, what contact, over?" Cojo 2-1: "Contact, Cojo 2-1 inbound over." Stalker-2: "Clear and Hot." Cojo 2-1: "Roger. Maverick away, maverick away." Stalker-2: "Roger, Cojo 2-2 clear and hot." Cojo 2-2: "Maverick away, maverick away." Cojo 2-2: "Cojo 2-1, Egressing north-west (incomprehensible), over." 2-3 Charlie: "Overlord, 2-3 Charlie, we've engaged multiple enemy contacts at map grid 257195, break. Be advised: tangoes are nearing restricted area according to the ROE. 2-3 requests permission to engage, how copy, over?" Overlord: "Roger 2-3 Charlie, Overlord copies all, you are cleared to engage." (This section appears to be most likely between two artillery crew chiefs.) Grizzly: "Darkstar, this is Grizzly, (SE-AT?) over." Darkstar: "Grizzly, this is Darkstar. (SE-AT?) out." Grizzly: "Target supressed... err... Bravo Whiskey 552911, grid the mark. Bravo Whiskey 593978, over." Darkstar: "Darkstar copies all, go ahead." Grizzly: "Essay Six Gangfold, non-standard, minus 1 to minus 20, plus 20 plus 2. Marked smoke on the deck. 5 rounds, HEVT. CASTOT, 62. Request splash over." Darkstar: "Message (incomprehensible), over. Alpha, three rounds, HE delay in effect. Three guns. Bravo, two rounds, two guns, smoke on the deck. SE-AT, CASTOT 62. Target number: Hotel-November 5209. Request Splash out." Grizzly: "Shot, over." Darkstar: "Shot out." Grizzly: "Splash, over." Darkstar: "Splash out." Grizzly: "Abort this target, and the mission: target suppressed, over." Darkstar: "Aborting target and the mission, target suppressed, out." 2-1 Alpha: "Overlord, this is 2-1 Alpha. Relay to Broadsword, good effect on target, break. T-72s destroyed, break. Requesting Broadsword push left to sweep flank and search for potential targets in Alpha's AO, over." Overlord: "2-1 Alpha, Overlord copies all, roger on relay, out." Grizzly 1 to all Grizzly Victors, maintain speed at minimal 50 metres. 1-2 copies. "Roger, 1-3 copies all." "Stalker-2 to all Stalker-2 Victors, be advised... Hunter and Terminator are in enemy contact to our rear, how copy over?" "2-1 Bravo copies all, over." "Stalker-2, 2-2 Bravo, solid on that sector over." "Stalker, this is Hunter. Gimme a SITREP, over." "Hunter, Stalker Actual. We are taking very sporadic small arms fire from the vicinity of Twin Pines Mall, break. Grid to follow: Mike November 296539. Cleared to push past to 43rd Northing and call in the Cobras to clear them out over." "Roger, Hunter copies all, out." "All Grizzly-1 Victors, this is Hunter-3. Be advised, we have elements of Taskforce Mute (incomprehensible) intersections north of the overpass, break. Be advised, reports of biological threats north of the overpass has been confirmed as false, break. All Grizzly teams return to (incomprehensible), over." "1-2 copies." "1-3, roger that." "Stalker, Stalker, this is Hunter 2-2. We took... err.. a few rounds from a department store at 11 o'clock, 1200 metres. Pushing through." "Roger that Hunter, Stalker copies all out." "All Stalker Victors, this is Stalker. Be advised: Alpha reports rounds fired from a department store rooftop at 11 o'clock, range 1200 metres. Continue scanning with Thermals and proceed with caution. Stay frosty." "This is Stalker-2. Roger that." "This is Stalker-3, copy." "Rhino, this is Rhino-2. We are hauling to engage possible foot mobiles near Echelon (incomprehensible), over." "This is Rhino, solid copy. Interogative: are you able to determine their current position and strength from your position, over?" "Standby. Errrr..... negative.... fires burning in the area are blocking our thermals (incomprehensible)." "Rhino-2, hold your position and standby for the 6. How copy over?" "Rhino-2 solid copy." "Rhino-2, this is Rhino Actual... err... pull back 2 clicks from your current position, break. Be advised, err... I'm calling in a strike on that building, over." "Roger, Rhino-2 copies all, we're Oscar Mike, out." "Warhammer, this is Rhino. How copy over?" "Rhino, you're coming in weak on our (channel?). Switch back the frequency and try again." "Warhammer, this is Rhino... err... do you read me now?" "Warhammer reads you loud and clear, go ahead over." "Fire Mission... grid: Juliet November 159683. Twelve guns... two rounds... HE delay in effect... target number: November Alpha Bravo 2602, over." "Warhammer copies all. Message to observer: Juliet November 159683, Twelve guns, two rounds, HE delay in effect, target number: November Alpha Bravo 2602. Splash in ten seconds." "Shot, over." "Shot out." "Splash, over." "Splash out." "Warhammer, this is Rhino. Good effect on target: building destroyed. Over." "Warhammer copies. Good effect, one building destroyed. Out." "Wolverine 2-3, this is Wolverine 2. What's your status over?" "Wolverine 2, wait one over." '' "2, 2-3. Be advised, we have a visual on enemy paratroopers at grid Papa Uniform 259119 (incomprehensible), break. Request permission to engage with intended for smash, over."'' "2-3 standby. Goliath, this is 2 Bravo. Request permission to engage enemy paratroopers with intent for smash at grid Papa Uniform 1259119, break. Enemies unaware of our prescense at this time, over." "Wolverine 2, this is Goliath. You are approved to engage those targets." "Solid copy." "Wolverine 2-3, Echo 5 Foxtrot. This is Wolverine 2 Actual. You are approved to engage in 5 mikes. 3-1 Delta will be in position to provide flanking support at that time, how copy over?" "Wolverine 2-3, solid copy on all. We'll engage in 5 mikes unless we hear from you, out."